godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla: Kaiju Collection
Godzilla: Kaiju Collection is a Japanese game for mobile devices. It was released on April 21, 2015. The game ran for two years, and ended service on June 31, 2017. Description In the year 20XX, the Xiliens have invaded the Earth using their army of monsters, and have devastated the entire planet. With humanity near defeat, the player takes the role of commander of G-Force, and must collect and control Earth's remaining monsters in order to defeat the Xiliens' forces and take back the Earth. Appearances Monsters *Godzilla (1954, 1964, 1984, 1989, 1991, 1992, , 1994, 1995, Burning, 2000, 2001, 2003, 2004, 2014, , 2016) *Anguirus (1955, 1968, 2004) *Mothra (Larva 1961, Imago 1961, Larva 1992, Imago 1992, Imago 2003) *Primitive Mothra *Mothra Leo (Aqua, Armor, Eternal) *Rodan (1956, 1964, Unused 1993 concept art design, 1993, 2004) *King Ghidorah (1964, 1991, 1998, Cretaceous) *Mecha-King Ghidorah *Mechagodzilla (1974, 1975, 1993, Super, 2002, 2003) *Moguera *M.O.G.U.E.R.A. *Hedorah (1971) *Gigan (1972, 2004, Modified) *Minilla (1967, 2004) *Little Godzilla *Battra (Larva and Imago) *Kumonga (1967) *Kamacuras (1967) *Ebirah (1966, 2004) *Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah *Baragon (1965, 1968, 2001) *SpaceGodzilla *Gabara *Zilla (2004) *Dagahra *King Caesar (1974, 2004) *Kamoebas *Jet Jaguar *Meganulon (1956) *Titanosaurus *Megalon *Orga *Megaguirus *Gezora *Desghidorah *Biollante (Rose form, Final form) *Destoroyah ( , Aggregate, Flying, and Perfect forms) *Dorat Weapons *Maser Cannon *ASTOL-MB93 Vehicles *Super X *Super X2 *Super X3 *Star Falcon *Land Moguera *Garuda *Gotengo (1963, 2004) Races *Xiliens *G-Force Locations *Japan **Tokyo ***National Diet Building ***Godzilla Head Trivia *One of the landmarks featured in this game is the "Godzilla Head" building located in the Shinjuku ward of Tokyo. If the player destroys it, he or she will unlock Godzilla 1992 as a playable monster. *This game bears some similarities to the 1998 game Godzilla: Trading Battle. Both games feature a large roster of monsters, including some from outside of the ''Godzilla'' series, and involve the collection and upgrading of these monsters to be used in battles against other monsters. *All of the Godzilla designs from the Heisei and Millennium series, with the exception of RadoGoji, are included as playable monsters in the game. *This marks the first video game appearance for several monsters since Godzilla: Trading Battle in 1998, including Desghidorah, Dagahra, Mothra Leo, Moguera, Little Godzilla, Kamoebas, and Gezora. It also marks the first playable video game appearance for the Meganulon, who were included as Megaguirus' rage attack in the Atari games, as well as Zilla's first video game appearance under his current name. After the version 2.0.0 update to the game, it became the first game to feature a Dorat since the 1993 ''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' Gameboy game, and the first ever playable appearance for a Dorat. **This is also the first video game to feature Monster X, Keizer Ghidorah, Cretaceous King Ghidorah, and Primitive Mothra. *One of the designs for Rodan included in this game is based on an unused piece of concept art for Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II, in which Rodan is colored light blue. *This game features every single version of Mechagodzilla: Mechagodzilla 1974, Mechagodzilla 2, the Heisei Mechagodzilla and Super Mechagodzilla, Kiryu 2002 and Modified Type-3 Kiryu. External Links *Official site. *Official Facebook page. *Official Twitter page (@godzilla_app) References Category:Godzilla video games - 2010s